Part of the New Pack
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: When Naruto stumbles across Hana Inuzaka while she's in heat. He some how ends up as her mate and apart on the Inuzaka Pack. How will this change Naruto's life. I do not own anything. Read and Enjoy rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Mating Ceremony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

Uzumaki Naruto was walking away from his teams' training if you could call it that. All the Hatake Kakashi did was teach Uchiha Sasuke new jutsu or give Haruno Sakura a scroll to read. but him. All his sensei did was tell him to work on his chakra control. Half way through the forest a strange smell filled his nose. He always had a descent sense of smell which he later fund out was from him housing th Kyuubi. he had managed to memorize every scent in the village. He was most familure with saki and Ramon due to the fact that they were the two things he had the most contact things with. This scent however smelt like a mixture of pine trees and dogs and something that seemed to draw him to her. Some pheromone that seemed to draw him towards the source. Naruto followed the smell the a clearing a couple of meters away and caught the sight of a girl about eighteen training with a trio of ninja hounds. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and was waering a Chuunin vest over her gray long-sleeved shirt. Naruto caught a glimps at her face and saw the red Inuzaka tattoos on her cheeks like one of the few people he considered a friend, Inuzaka Kiba. He watched for what seemed like hours until the girl stopped and spoke.

"C'mon out whoever you are." her rough voice spoke.

Naruto jumped before walking into the clearing.

"Why are you spying on me?" the girl asked.

"Hey I wasn't spying on you," Naruto defended himself, "I was walking home from training and I smelt pine trees and dogs so I came to see what it was."

"I smell like pine trees?" she asked.

"It's more like a mix of pine trees and dog actually," Naruto said squinting his eyes in concentration making the girl unable to stop herself from thinking how cute he was like that, "There's something else coming from ya but I can't really discribe it, all I can tell is its primal and its seeming to dominate the pine tree and dog smell."

"Great," the girl groaned, "a Genin tracked me down while I'm in heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You were in my brothers class right?" She asked, "So you should have a clue on what clan I'm from."

"Wait a second lady!" Naruto yelled, "Your's Kiba's sister?" She nodded at his question, "Whoa your cuter then he said you were, he said you looked like the back side of a St. Barnard or something."

'Note to self, Kill Kiba, End note.' the girl thought, "I'm Inuzaka Hana, and that scent you followed was a pheromone every female Inuzaka gives off when we go into our monthly heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Didn't they teach you about the human body in the Academy?" Hana asked.

"I got thrown out of the class for asking a question." Naruto said.

Hana growled making Naruto flinch back before she stopped.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?" she asked when he nodded she continued, "Kiba-chan said you weren't that bright and I can see why now, well enough talk time to get down to business."

"Huh?" Naruto asked again.

"Inuzaka tradition says that if any male that finds us while in heat we have to battle, if we win then nothing really changes for us but if we lose then You become my mate."

"MATE!" Naruto shouted.

"Basicly my husband, partner, lover any title fitting to a romantic relationship really." Hana explained.

"But I don't even know you, and I love Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"You mean that loud mouth fangirl with the big forehead my brother told me about?" Hana asked.

Naruto nodded anf Hana groaned.

"Some advise Naruto," Hana said, "give up on her, she's a fangirl an they're Basicly leeches to the strong shinobi of the village."

Naruto ignored her and got into a rought brawler stance.

"So we have to fight right," Naruto asked, "Any rules I should know about?"

"Very good asking a clan member about a clan tradition, there's hope for you yet," Hana commented, "There's only three rules, one.) No killing, two.) No outside interference, which means the triplets won't be fighting with me, and lastly, no surrendering, the fight goes 'til one of us gets a clean hit on the other."

"So if I hit you I win right?" Naruto asked.

"Basicly." Hana said.

"Alright then," Naruto said, "I alway try in a fight so I won't hold back on ya but I also won't try to actually win."

"I understand Naruto," Hana said, "**Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" (Four legs technique).

Hana dropped down onto her hands and feet as her nails grew longer and harder and her canines grew as well into fangs.

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted rushing in and the two started trading blows.

Hana was impressed that Naruto managed to dodge all her blows by the skin of his teeth. Taking a swipe at him Naruto jumped back and put his hands into together crossing his pointer and middle fingers in front of him.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**"(Shadow Clone Jutsu) He shouted manking ten copies of himself.

'_He knows a S-rank kenjutsu at is age?_' Hana asked herself avoiding the ten Naruto's attacks and jumping into the air.

"**Tsuga!**" (Passing Fang.) Hana shouted spinning rapidly towards the ten Naruto's taking out nine of them.

Naruto jumped back as his last clone was eliminated surprised he caught the memories his clones had. one of them was how his opponent used her technique before jumping into the air.

"I apologize in advance Hana-san," Naruto said spinning like Hana had, "**Tsuga!**"

Hana gasped watching the blonde twelve-year-old use a jutsu that took her three weeks to learn and ten weeks to master. she was so surprised that she forgot to dodge. Thankfully Naruto hadn't fully mastered the Tsuga and slowed down to a visible level and his head collided with her stomach. Gasping she fell back as the blonde landed on top of her.

"Ow." Naruto muttered.

"You used the Tsuga," Hana said sitting up while Naruto moved from her to sit across from the Inuzaka girl.

"I don't know why but one of my clones caught how you did it and I gained the information when he went poof." Naruto said.

"So you discovered the 'shared memories' function of the Kage Bushin no jutsu," Hana said, "Well Naruto-kun, you hit me, looks like your my mate now."

"Sorry Hana," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and smiling goofy at her, "I kinda got caught up in how much fun I was having fighting you and lost control."

"No big deal Naruto-kun," Hana said, "one of the reasons we have the one hit win rule is so we don't gain a weak mate who got lucky, If I must have pups of my own I want them to at least have a strong father."

"I understand that." Naruto said.

"Well better get moving Naruto-kun." Hana said standing up and grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him away from the clearing.

"Where we going now?" Naruto asked.

"The Inuzaka Clan compound," Hana said, "Kaa-san has to do the Mating ceremony since she's clan head, plus I wanna see the look on Kiba-chan's face when I'm mated to one of his classmates."

"You're evil you know that?' Naruto asked.

"Kiba-chan said that when he was younger but I never believed it."

The duo arrived at the compound twenty minutes later. Naruto had never seen anything like it. the housed all looked like regular dog houses with doors and the walls around the compound were just large rocks piled on top of each other.

Hana lead Naruto to the largest house in the compound and opened the door. after removing their shoes Hana led Naruto to the kitchen where her mother was sitting.

"Kaa-san, I have news for you." Hana said gaining her mother's attintion.

"What's up pup?" the Inzuzuka matrinch asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I have a mate." Hana said telling her mother how Naruto smelled her and followed the scent to her and the fight they had until she came to the end of the fight.

"And then Naruto-kun actually used the Tsuga after his clones saw how I did it."

"Hmm," Tsume said placing her hand on her chin in thought, "tell me Uzumaki-san apart from the Kage Bushin what other jutsu have you learned?"

"Well I invented my Oiroke no Jutsu and Hāremu no Jutsu and the old man made those E and A rank kenjutsu and put them in the forbiden scroll after I taught Konohamaru how to use the Oiroke no Jutsu, I don't really have any other jutsu." Naruto said nervous around the feral clan head.

"And skills?" Tsume asked.

"Iruka sensei said I was good at stealth if I could sneak around, paint the Hokage monument and lead an entire platoon of Chuunin and Jonin on a wild goose chase for three hours, he also said I showed promise in espionage due to my talent in the henge technique." the blonde said.

"And it also seems you're a visual learner," Tsume said, "if you could learn a clan secret technique just from eleven of you watching there's probably no limit to what you could learn by watching."

"Well we better get this over with so you two can get to bed, I'll tell the Hokage tomorrow and have Naruto added to the clans list," Tsume said, "now Naruto the mating ritual requires you to bite Hana's neck where her neck and shoulder meet and channel your chakra into your teeth and transfer it into her own network and then she'll do the same by doing this her chakra level will grow to match yours."

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and making the ram seal and gathering his chakra and trying to focus it to his teeth. The task proved difficult but he managed to gather it to his teeth before leaning over and biting the younger Inuzaka female on the base of her neck. Hana hissed as his chakra flowed into her. for a Genin Naruto had a lot of Chakra and she could feel her chakra network expand to match his. When he removed his mouth from his, Hana quickly mimicked his earlier actions and bit his neck in return and transferring her chakra into her new mate.

After Hana remover her teeth from him, Naruto fell to the ground clutching her neck where she had bitten him and his body began to shake.

"Kaa-san whats happening to him?' Hana asked panicking.

"No idea pup." Tsume said, "This never happened before."

After awhile Naruto's body stopped shaking and started growing until he stood at 181.2 cm tall now a good eleven centimeters over Hana and nineteen centimeters on the Inuzaka matriarch.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hana asked actually worried for her now bonded mate.

"I'm fine Hana-chan." Naruto said returning the honorific. His voice was deeper now and his face had lost the rest of his baby fat as well.

Hana quickly casted a diagnostic jutsu she used on dogs and other animals and gasped at what she learned.

"Kaa-san," Hana said, "Naruto-kun actually aged."

"Explain Hana." Tsume said.

"I can do that Tsume-sama." Naruto said.

"First of all pup either call me Kaa-san or Tsume, none of this Sama shit in this family." Tsume said.

"Alright Kaa-san," Naruto said, "While I was in pain the Kyuubi spoke to me."

Hana gasped while Tsume growled at this.

"Don't worry he told me that the Mating Caramony was not only mixing my chakra with Hana-chan's but it was also aging my body to match her own age."

"So your now eighteen?" Tsume asked.

"Physically but mentally I'm still only twelve, Kyuubi said it will take a while for my brain to catch up with my body do to the Kyuubi inside me."

"Alright," Tsume said, "Naruto whose your jonin sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Do you meet him tomorrow?"

"Yeah but it'll just be a waste of time again," Naruto said returning to his chair next to Hana across from Tsume, "for the past three weeks since we returned from our first C-rank mission all he's been having me do is work on my chakra control, he didn't even bother to teach us the tree walking until we were in enemy territory in Wave country after we fought Momichi Zabuza and Yuki Haku."

"WHAT!" Tsume growled, "THAT MASK WEARING MUTT DID'NT TEACH YOU THE DAMN TREE WALKING UNTIL YOU WERE IN FUCKING DANGER!"

"He taught Sasuke a few fire jutsu and gave Sakura scrolls on something but he does this when he thinks I'm out of sight so he can get away with pampering Teme's ego," Naruto said, "When we got back he became more open about it and said when I increased my control more when its obvious that i have better control then the teme dose."

Just as Tsume was about to say something else the door opened again and Kiba came in.

"Hey Kaa-san, sis, whose the blonde guy?" Kiba asked but Akamaru barked excitedly and jumped from his partners jacket and ran towards Naruto and leaping into the blonde's lap.

"Hey Akamaru how's it going house breaking Kiba-chan?" Naruto asked a fox-like grin on his face.

Akamaru raised a paw and made a doggy style gesture of the 'so-so' movement making Hana and Tsume laugh while Kiba raised an eyebrow before sniffing the air and grinning like a wild child.

"Only one dobe can smell of Ramon and have a goofy grin like that," Kiba said, "what happened to you Naruto?"

"Long story short," Naruto said, "I beat your sister while she was in heat and became her mate and the ceremony increased my age to match hers so now I'm eighteen."

"Whoa whoa," Kiba said, "you beat my sister? how you're the freaking dead last in class."

"A dead last who can use the Kage Bushin and learned how the Tsuga works just by watching his mate do it once." Tsume said to her youngest child.

"I haven't mastered it but I can do it." Naruto said.

Kiba growled at the thought of the dead last knowing both a high ranked jutsu and one of his clan's techniques even if he was now his sisters mate.

"Just because your now older me doesn't mean anything, I'm still top male around here."

"if you sa so Kiba-chan."

"By the way obouto," Hana said standing up and grabbing her little brother by the ear, "What is it that my mate told me about you comparing me to a St. Banards ass."

Kiba glared at his friend.

"What the hell man?!" Kiba yelled, "What happened to bros before hoes?!"

"First off Kiba I learned to always complement a woman when they're angry if you wish to live and My mate and I have no secrets from each other so what I know she'll know unless classified by the Hokage or another ranking officer." Naruto said.

"Speaking of Ranking Officers," Tsume said, "What time is your team meeting tomorrow Naruto?"

"Seven but Kakashi sensei is always two hours late so I'll get there by at least eight or nine so I'm not stuck there with only Teme and Banshee for two hours." Naruto said.

"No envy from me about team placements," Kiba said "but why'd ya wanna know Kaa-san?"

"because your brother in law's senseis been sabotaging his training so he could teach the Uchiha and the Haruno girl and leave him to do Chakra control exercises the entire time." Tsume said

"Really?' Kiba asked.

"Yeah and my control is actually on par with Sasuke's if not better than his." Naruto said.

"And tomorrow I'm going to his team meeting with him to give that mutt of a teacher a piece of my mind." Tsume said.

"You don't need to do that Kaa-san," Naruto said, "He might be a bad teacher but he's a good fighter."

"And what do you think I am pup?" Tsume asked, "with Kuromaru-kun and I could take Hatake in a fight."

"I see where Kiba gets his boasting problem from." Naruto muttered to Hana who giggled.

"So it's settled tomorrow I go with Naruto to his team meeting and tell his sensei to step up on his training or I'll kick his ass before I go the Hokage," Tsume said, "Now Has anyone eaten yet?"

"I was gonna eat when I got back from training with the triplets but then Naruto-kun and I ended up doing the mating ceremony so I was gonna make something before we go to bed." Hana said.

"'We'?" Naruto asked.

"I'm your mate I intend to share my bed with you whether you like it or not," Hana said giving Naruto a once over, "tomorrow before your team meeting we'll go shopping for new clothes, get your stuff from your place and move it here and get the Inuzaka marks tattooed on your cheeks."

"Why do I need to get the marks?" Naruto asked.

"Your my mate and since you're not from a clan you getta take my clan's surname making you now Inuzaka Uzumaki Naruto." Hana explained while Tsume nodded and Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"I ate with my team after we got done with our missions today so Akamaru and I were heading to bed." Kiba said as Akamaru barked and followed his partner to their room.

"What about you pup?" Tsume asked looking at Naruto, "You eaten yet?"

"I was on my way to Ichraku's before all this happened so nope." Naruto answered.

"Hmm I always liked the smell of that place," Tsume said, "They use to give the Kuromaru-kun bones from they're kitchen when I was a rookie Genin."

"Why do you eat there Naruto-kun?" Hana asked.

"It was the only that didn't either throw me out on my ass or overcharge me." Naruto said .

"What about the Akamichi's?" Tsume asked.

"Oh I'd of gone to them if I didn't live all the way across the village from them," Naruto said, "I was six the last time I tried that and learned it was to dangerous for the Kyuubi container to walk that far unprotected so I just stuck close to my 'den' as they called it."

"No wonder you seemed malnourished when we fought." Hana said.

"Well you two eat something and get to bed," Tsume said as she and Kuromaru got up and started out of the kitchen, "seems like we got a big day tomorrow."

After the Inuzaka matrench left Hana stood up and went to the fridge and looked in it.

"We got chicken, beef and sausage," Hana listed off, "which do you want?"

"I'll take beef." Naruto said pulling off his now too small orange coat.

Hana pulled out a tube of beef and placed it in the microwave before going to pantry and grabbing some carrots and peas and opening two of the cans and pouring each can into a bowl and replacing the now warm meat with the vegetables and microwaved them too. After the carrots and peas were done she placed them on two separate plates and placing the slabs of meat next to them and setting the plates as well as a pair of chop sticks in front of her mate.

The newly mated couple exchanged conversation over their first diner and a couple. Hana told him how she was a medical ninja but worked mostly as a vet for the entire clan and others with pets around the village while Naruto told her about the Wave mission and his fight with Zabuza and Haku. After diner Naruto washed the plates by hand, when Hana protested he mearly said, "you cooked so I'll clean up." Hana shrugged at this and watched as he scrubbed the plates and chopsticks before drying them and placing them back where he saw her get them from. When he had finished Hana led him up to her room where she retrieved her night wear and started romoving her Flask jacket and shorts and slipped into the boy shorts and sleeveless shirt while Naruto stared. The blonde Genin was transfixed by his mates body. Hana had C cup breast and a toned stomach that most women would kill for, the Inuzaka girl's curves made her almost seem like an hour-glass and Naruto watched her toned legs while she shimmied into the shorts before she went over to the bed and climbed in and looked at her mate.

"You gonna join me or stand there?" Hana asked.

"One minute I'm still mesmerizing what I just saw to memory." Naruto said making Hana blush and laugh at his words.

"**Kit I say this cause I love you take her now.**" The Kyuubi said in Naruto's head while Naruto blushed and shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his stomach.

The change from the ceremony had made Naruto's body no longer malnourished. Now he had the start of muscles theat most Chunin possessed.

"_No you dumb kitsune,_" Naruto answered pulling off his pants and climbing next to Hana and laying down next to her, "_I wanna wait until we' get to know each other more before we do anything like that._"

Hana snuggled next to the blonde and laid her head on his chest and sighed before the two fell asleep. Naruto thinking about his new life.

**So what do ya'll think, good, bad, no flames please, R&R please five reviews before continuing. Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch Training.

**Disclaimer I still own nothing.**

Naruto woke the next morning with the feeling of something on his chest. He had yet to open his eyes so he thought some animal had gotten into his shitty apartment (Seiously. He's room is in the kitchen. Shitty apartment.) Groaning he reached to lift the thing off by the scruff of the neck only for the sound of a girl screaming "ow" and opening his eyes to See Hana looking at him with a hand full of hair in his fist.

"As much as Inuzuka like it rough Naruto-kun," Hana said, "We don't have time for any roughness at the moment."

Naruto blushed and let go of his mates hair and sat up and rub his eyes as the memories of last night came back to him.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked laying back down.

"About six o clock," Hana said getting up and walking over to her closet and grabbing her outfit for the day, "Well get your stuff from your place after missions today but after breakfest we'll replace the monstrosity you shredded last night."

"To early," Naruto said rolling over, "Sleep now Shop laterrrrr." he groaned out hiding his head in his pillow.

Hana smirked before looking at the triplet huskies in the corner looking at her.

"Wake daddy up boys." Hana said.

At her words the trio of ninken bounded over to the bed and started licking and nudging Naruto with their cold noses making him yelp and fall out of bed and glare at the three dogs as the looked innocently back at him before the one on the far left jumped off the bed into his lap and snuggled his head against Naruto's in a brotherly way from a dogs terms before barking at him.

"Flattered I may be bud," Naruto said, "annoyed and tired I am also."

"you understood him?" Hana asked.

"just him," Naruto said, "the other two are just bits and pieces."

"Well Judo has always been the more intelligent triplet," Hana said, "but your learning still so there's help for you yet babe."

"Babe?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Hey were mated might as well make an effort right?" Hana asked.

"I guess," Naruto said, "So anything I can wear until we get to the store?"

"Just this pink komono." Hana said.

"I'll just snag a pair of shorts from Kiba thanks." Naruto said.

That being said the blonde stood and walked to her brothers room and walked in. Kiba had left already since his sensei was always on time. Kiba's room was a mess to say the least but Naruto managed to walk over and find a pair of shorts and large shirt that he could fit in until he got his new clothes.

Pulling on the shorts and shirt Naruto walked down where Hana and Tsume were eating breakfest. Sitting next to his mate Naruto yawned as Tsuna slapped a spoon full of eggs and two pieces of toast.

"Eat up pups," Tsuma said returning to her own breakfast, "lots to do today."

After breakfast Hana and Naruto walked through the village to the clothing store. Once there Hana noticed her mate tense and become on guard for some reason. Thankfully they had no hassle from the people in the store and Naruto had purchased three new outfits. one new on duty outfit, one for off duty, and a formal outfit for social gathering his new clan would attend in the future.

His Ninja out fit consisted of black jacket he left unbuttoned at Hana's insistence to show off his chest and his mate mark. and a silver necklace.

"My mate has a killer body now," she had said, "flaunt it and show the ladies."

To complete the outfit Hana had thrown him a pair of dark red pants and black shinobi shoes. (See Cover image for a clue on his new outfit).

after she paid for the outfits Hana lead him back to the compound where he met her third cousin and the clans tattoo artist Kazame Inuzaka. the two exchanged quick hugs before Hana introduced him to Naruto.

"So Hana finally got leashed eh." Kazame was a few inches shorter than Naruto with a long brown mane like hair longer than Hana's and like all Inuzaka he had the red fang tattoos on his cheeks. The male Inuzaka pulled the blonde into a hug before stepping back.

"So the clan tats are a given but do you want anything else," Kazame said, "First vist is free but next one I have to charge you so think hard about this think of it as my mating gift to my favorite third cousinf and her new mate."

Naruto thought about it and remembered the flower tattoo Hana had on her arm and smiled.

"Can you do a fishcake on my stomach?" Naruto asked.

At his words Kazame barked out a laugh.

"Using your names double meaning as a joke eh?" he asked, "Yeah I'll do one for ya after I do your fangs."

After two hours of sitting in a chair while Kazame did his work and Hana held his hand Naruto walked out with his Inuzaka fangs and the fishcake around his navel.

"Gives Hana something to lick." Kazame teased while the mated couple blushed.

The couple arrived at the house to See Tsume and Kuromaru geared for battle. Seeing the couple Tsume tossed Naruto a black kunai pouch and a new shuriken pouch to match.

"I saw the condition of your old gear so had Uncle Kudo make you a new set and paid for them, so theres my mating gift to you," Tsume said noticing the fashcake on her son in law's abdomen, "seeing how Kazame already given you his, he gives the clan free ones on days like birthdays and holidays."

"Dono Kaa-san," Naruto said bowing to the Inuzaka manranch, "this is more then anyone as ever given me before."

"Ah cut the mush pup," Kuromaru said trotting over and nudging him with his nose pushing him towards the door, "Team meeting now and when you get back we'll start you on the Tsuga training and then Gatsuga as well as training that nose of yours."

"I gotta learn all that?" Naruto said kissing Hana on the cheek stunning her as he and Tsume left the house.

"Yep pup," Kuromaru said, "you smell to much like a kitsune to get a partner but since you know the Kage Bunshin no jutsu you don't need one pluse he shared memory function gives you a wider range then a partnered pair in the clan since you can follow two trails at once and at chance ones a false trail you'd know about it."

"Good point Kuromaru-kun." Tsume said.

"And here I thought you were just another pretty face." Naruto teased the Alpha dog scratching him behind his remaining ear making Kuromaru pant and wag his tail.

"Pup I ain't been pretty since I lost my ear and eye as a teen pup." the veterin dog said making the two humans chuckle.

Tsume and Naruto arrived at team sevens training ground just after Kakashi had arrived.

"Naruo care to tell me why your late?" Kakashi asked. Ignoring the abvious change unlike Uchiha and Haruno.

"My ne son in law was dealing with clan matter this morning and also I need to tell you something Hatake." Tsume said.

"Really what?" the silver heired jonin asked.

"**TSUGA!**" the head of the Inuzaka shouted spinning rapidly and slamming the razor edged tornado into Naruot's sensei's chest drilling him into a tree before she canciled the jutsu and flipped backwards and crouching infront of two stunned Genin and a blonde laughing his ass off.

"Kurumaru!" Tsume called as Kakashi got up trying to clear his head from the hit.

"Right!" the one eyed dog said shocking the two younger Genin with his speech.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu! Jūjin Bunshin! Gatsuga**" Beast Human Clone) Tsume shouted preforming the three jutsu back to back like a pro and pinning Kakashi inbetween the two tornados and heading up before her and Kurumaru paired off letting him fall to the ground from five feet in the air.

"Let that be a lesson mutt," Tsume said, "if you sabotage my pups carrer I end yours capiche?"

"Gotcha Inuzaka-sama." Kakashi groaned getting up and looking to his team.

"Signed you up for the chuunin exams, train on your own until them good luck." he said vanishing before Tsume or Kurumaru could do anything.

"Mutt." Tsume growled while he Nin Ken nodded in agreement.

"Naruto sighed before looking teo the Ninja hound.

"Well since Mutt sensei baile don me can we start on the smelling training?" the blonde asked.

"Sure thing pup." Kurumaru said.

"Wait!" Sakura said, "She said you were her son in law when did you get married and to who?"

"I was mated last night to Hana-chan and how is clan buisness," Naruto said, "just know now Sakura I no longer love you but you are part of my pack and Kaa-san says never abandon your pack even if you hate them."

"I see that stood with you pup," Tsume said, "When Kurumaru-kun is done with ya on tracking training We'll start on perfecting your Tsuga."

"As an Uchiha I demand you teachme rather then the Dobe."Sasuke said arogently.

"Yeah good luck with that," Tsume said, "I'm teaching him clan stuff and as yoiu said you are an Uchiha not and Inuzaka."

"Niether is Naruto Baka!" Sakura said.

"My full name is now Inuzaka Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, "since I'm not from a clan and Hana-chan is tradition of the Inuzaka clan said I had to join her clan."

"So pup I'll see you at the compound later for training," Tsume said," be sure to use the advance insence Kurumaru-kun."

"Hai." the ninja hound said as Tsume shunshined away while he and Naruto walked back to the compound.

once there Naruto opened the door for them and followed the Alpha Dog into a small room where there were countless insences and a foot pedels. Kurumaru trotted over to the insences and grabbed them and a cloth and went to the pedels and sat down before dropping his supplies on the ground.

"Put this on and sit." Kurumaru.

Naruto sat down and placed the cloth around his eyes blinding him.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"I'll light an inscence and you will idintify the scent with out your tenents help when you ger three out of five scents right out of ten sets you may go to Tsume-chan to work on your Tsuge technique." the hound said.

Naruto nodded and they began. At first Naruto did fine. Correctly Idintifiying the scents he detected until Kurumaru started mixing scents he struggled a bit but sune managed to tell the hound what they were.

"Good pup," Kurumaru said illiminating the last flame and putting out the scent of cinimon and peaches in the room, "now go see Tsume-chan out back to start on the Tsuga."

Naruto nodded and stood up and left the room to see Kiba and Hana in the den looking at Kiba's own Chuunin permission slip.

"You to eh Kiba-chan?" Naruto asked.

"How long where you in there?" Hana asked before her brother could answer.

"A few hours," Naruto said, "Kaa-san kicked Mutt sensei's ass and he left to lick his wounds after giving us our slips and saying train until the exams, which Kurumaru-san and Kaa-san started on today."

Hana nodded as Kiba spoke.

"Your in the exam too?" Kiba asked, "great I'll bet Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are there too."

"odds are yeah," Naruto said heading out back to where his mother n law was waiting, "look at it this way though, its a good way to see how much you learned since the Acadamy."

With that Naruto walked out the door to see Tsume waiting for him with a feral smirk on her face.

"Well sice you have both seen and did a Tsuga before I'll skip my demo and let you go ahead and show me yours so I can see what I'm working with."

Naruto nodded and crouched into his ususal fight ing stance before channaling his chakra to his body.

"**Tsuga!**" the blonde shouted spinning and preforming the razor tornado however it ended short of the targets Tsume had set up for the sessions.

"A little more Chakra pup," Tsume said, "and try to keep it as thick as passible close to you and thin thats what gives the jutsu its edge."

Naruto nodded as he redid the technique as the sun set

**And theres Ch.2 wow I'm on a roll. R&R Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 The First Date.**

**Disclaimer: Yes as the Chapter says Hana and Naruto will have their first date tonight. also I WILL NOT DO A HAREM STORY! not yelling just using bold so readers see it and don't ask me. its not that I don't wanna do harem stories its just that it always turns to smut that Kakashi and Jeriya would read. thanks but I'm an Artist not a Pervert. And to lammer16 I think you ment genius not genie but I'll admit my older sister once said my stories were like magic sometimes. **

**BLACKSHEEP DOSE NOT OWN NARUTO**

A week before the Chuunin Exam Hana and Naruto were sitting in the den of the Inuzaka Head house enjoying the evening since thanks to his clones Naruto was now a master of using his nose to track people and the Tsuga and Gatsuga.

"Hey Inu-hime?" Naruto said gaining his mates attention from the dag anatomy book she was reading.

"Yes Kitsune Purinsu?" (fox prince) the Inuzaka girl asked.

"I was thinking we've been mated for half a month now and I never took you out on an official date or anything." Naruto said.

"You don't have to babe," Hana said setting the book down and turning her body to look at him, "We agreed to try to make this work but I won't make you do anything you don't want to just like I know you wouldn't me."

"I know," Naruto said, "but I fell like taking you to diner at least is the least I could do, I know we sleep in the same bed and I kissed you on the cheek a couple of times but I wanna get to know my mate more, I want to know what makes her laugh, cry, what angers her and hopefully how to avoid doing it in the future, So Inuzaka Hana would do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?"

Hana smiled at her mate's speech. He was really trying to make their relationship work out. She remembered how a week ago she had asked him what he really wanted besides to be Hokage and he told her that he hopefully would one day have a family of his own to protect and provide for. Everyone knew Naruto didn't know if he had family or not that was alive and Hana understood that being a part of her pack meant more to him then his dream to be Hokage.

"I think I can squeeze you in." she teased while Naruto grinned before pouncing across the couch and started tickling her.

"Naruto stop it!" She shouted struggling against his hold.

"Not until I get a real answer from you." the blonde replied continuing his onslaught and moving his hands to her stomach making her leg twitch uncontrolably and her laughter died and was replaced with the sound of the Inuzaka girl's breath starting to pant and relax into her mate's arms.

"So will you go out with me Hana-chan?" Naruto asked again.

"If you keep rubbing tummy like this then yes I'll go out with you." she moaned closing her brown eyes and snuggling closer to him.

Naruto smiled as he continued to strock her abdomen and Hana's eyes became lidded. the two laid there for a while until the sound of someone clearing their throat made the two jump apart and look to see Tsume standing there with a frown on her face.

"There is a time and a place for that kind of behavior pups," the Inuzuka head said, "and my living room is not one of them."

"Sorry Kaa-san," Hana said quickly standing up and staighting out her shirt and fixing her hair a little, "Naruto-kun meet me back here at seven tonight and we'll go to dinner."

"Hai Hana-chan," Naruto said watching as his mate left with a little more of a seductive sway in her hips and her and the Haimaru triplets followed their human partner to aid her in preparing for this evening, "I'm screwed." Naruto said to himself while the Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Kit, how are you screwed,**" the fox said, "**she agreed to go out with you right so mission semi accomplished.**"

"_True Fox,_" Naruto thought back, "_But I haven't really thought on where to take her where I won't get thrown out but still fancy enough to be considered romantic for her._"

"**Just do as I say kit.**" Kyuubi said after falling on his face at hearing it's host didn't think this through.

When seven O'clock rolled around Naruto stood in the living room in his off duty attire that consisted of a gray long-sleeved shirt, black pants and his ninja sandals. He had no idea how his mate looked since he had been locked out of their room, Judo* had to bring him his clothes when he knocked on the locked door to get ready himself. The blonde sighed as he checked the clock on the wall just as a pair of rough yet gentle hands covered his eyes yet the scent of pine trees and dog still identified her.

"Ohayo Hana-chan." Naruto greeted making her pout.

"No fare you smelled me." she said uncovering his eyes.

"You should have covered my nose as well as my eyes than Inu-Hime." Naruto chuckled. He looked her over admiring her look for the evening. Hana had opted a simple black strapless dress and black heels. Her hair was free from her ususal ponytail and was styled into waves that made Naruto think of the ocean.

Smiling Naruto offered her his arm as he lead her out of the house. The couple arrived and a reaturant called the Dancing Dragon (not very creative I know). The two dined on steak and other western with only a few glares from the other customers and one waiter. Yet the two just laughed and enjoyed each others company. After their meal Naruto and Hana walked to the Hokage Monument where Naruto sat down on the fourths head as Hana joined him.

"This was always my favorite place growing up," Naruto said breaking the silence, "the sun always made me think about how the day had ended yet I still had tomorrow to live and get people to notice me and not for Kyuubi-Teme."

"**Hey I'll have you know gaki that both my patents were unholy bonded to each other before my six brothers and sister and I were even a thought in my Fathers balls thank you very much!**" the fox snapped at Naruto turn green at his words.

"You alright babe?" Hana asked noticing his sick look.

"Yeah the damn fox just said something disturbing that I won't even dignify with repeating." Naruto said as Hana nodded.

"I had a good time tonight Naruto-kun." Hana said.

"Me too Hana-chan," Naruto said shyly rubbing the back of his head.

After a few minutes Hana grew annoyed waiting for her mate to get a clue on what was suppose to happen.

"Damn it Naruto Uzumaki Inuzaka," Hana snapped playfully grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him to her, "your suppose to kiss me."

Wiht out further ado Hana slammed her lips to her mate's. Naruto was stunned at first but soon gave in and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

Their lips brushed against one another for a while until Naruto froze as Hana slithered her tounge into his mouth. He returned the assaults his mate used against him with his own until the two had to part for air.

"Our room." Hana panted out, "Right. Now."

Naruto nodded as she lead him through the dimmed house showing that Tsume had left a few low leveled lights on for the pair the see their went through the house.

Once they made it to their room and the door was securely shut, Hana once again attacked Naruto's lips with her own only this time Naruto returned the action immediately. Hana began pulling at Naruto's clothes as she dragged him to their bed and on top of her.

Slowly, taking their time to explore the others body, they removed their clohtes until they were left only in their underwaer. Taking his hand in hers, Hana guided him to the spot inbetween her legs, groaning as his fingers brushed the sensitive area through the fabric of her panties.

Slowly Naruto reached behind her and struggled with unclasping her bra exposing her breast to him. Hana's breath hitched as her mates warm breath brushed her sensitive nipples as she pulled his lips to her chest.

"Slowly baby," Hana whispered, "use your tounge gasp, yes like that, now suck a bit, Ah Yes just like that hon."

with her coaching him, Naruto managed to bring her to two orgasms before removing the last layer of clothing between them.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and grasping his erection in her hand and guided him inside her warm tight woman hood. She was just happy that her hymen was broken young during training with Judo, Macho and Phenom (The Triplets name in this fic).

"Hana-Chan," Naruto grunted trying to control, in his mind, 'Perverted Actions', "Your so tight."

"It's alright sweetie," Hana gasped, "you can move, I promise it won't hurt me."

"But it's perverted," Naruto said, "and woman hate perverts."

"This isn't perverted Naruto-kun," Hana explained, "this is being in love, I love you my Kitsune Purinsu, more than the stars."

Naruto kissed her lightly on the lips and leaned his brow against hers.

"I love you too," Naruto said, "my Inu Heme."

Pulling out slightly Naruto thruster back into her making the Inuzaka girl beneath him moan with each thrust as she raised her own hips to meet him every time he lunged forward.

"Naruto-Kun gasp, I'm... I'm gonna cum again babe." Hana moaned out after what seemed like hours to the mated pair.

"Me. Too." Naruto grunted out as he felt his loens tightened as Hana screamed out to him as her woman hood tightened around his member.

Her orgasm brought on his own release as the Jynchuriki's seed splashed all over the Chuunin girls womb. The two shinobi collapsed onto the bed panting and sweating with shit eating grins pasted on their faces.

Hana rolled onto her side and rested her head on her favorite place on his chest.

That was amazing Hana-chan." Naruto panted out still recovering from their mating session.

"consider this the first of many of these types of moments Naruto-kun." Hana said snuggling her cheek into Naruto's broad chest.

"I love you Hana-Chan."

"And I you Naruto-kun," Hana sighed as she closed her eyes and took in the scent of her mate, "more than the stars."

**Okay Ch. 3 up and posted now for the hard part. figuring out how to write the first part of the exam. I HATE THINKING ABOUT THAT PART (huddles in corner) cursed written testses, hurts poor Blacksheep's thinker, makes poor Blacksheep cry and cry. R&R Ja Ne my friends.**


	4. Ch 4: Chuunin Exam Pt 1

**Ch 4: Chuunin Exam pt 1**

**Disclaimer:Blacksheep does not own nothing. if I did, there'd be more Hana. and peanut butter. Mmmmm Peeeeaaaaanuuuut Buuuuteeeerrrrr...But Masashi Kishimoto does own Naruto and Naruto Shipuden so he gets paid for this stuff. enjoy the official releases. Ohaiyo.**

Naruto woke the next morning with the familure weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw the girl he came to love sleeping on his chest. Her breath was even and the warmth from the air coming from her nose tickled the thin hair on his torso. Naruto was just about to close his eyes and go back to his peaceful slumber when the true demon of Konoha raised its head to disrupt the peaceful morning the mated pair were enjoying. The alarm clock rang causing Hana to groan and bury her face in Naruto's chest while her left hand reached across him and slammed down on the bane of late morning sleeper and lovers everywhere.

"Morning sweetheart." Naruto said kissing her hair line making Hana sigh in content.

"Too damn early," Hana said, "damn Kami for inventing mornings."

Naruto chuckled before getting out of bed and stretching his stiff muscles. Unaware that his mates eyes were fixated on his ass while he pulled on a pair of boxers, his red Ninja pants and his leather jacket which he left open as usual showing off his torso. Hana stood up and wrapped the sheet from their bed around her body as she made her way over to the blonde shinobi and waited for him to finish tieing his Konoha Headband around his forehead.

Wrapping her arms around his waist Hana placed one light kiss on his neck before kissing him fully on the lips. The kiss lasted a full three seconds before Naruto pulled back and leaned his brow against hers.

"Be careful Naruto-kun," Hana said, "I'v seen people die in these exams, I couldn't stand it if I lost you after I just found you."

"I won't die Hana-chan," Naruto said, "I promise you I WILL come home to you and after this exam is over you and I we're gonna move into our own house in the compound, and start a family together, and just live our lives one day at a time."

"And our pups will be two girls and a little boy who looks like his Tou-san." Hana chuckled kissing him one last time before he went over to the window and climbed onto the ledge.

"See ya later Inu-Hime." Naruto said cheerfully before Shunshining to where the Exam sign up sheet said to be at today.

Hana walked over to the window and looked out as if watching her mate leave.

"Damn it Nee-chan put some clothes on damn it!" Kiba shouted from the street making Hana look down at her little brother and growl at him.

"Shut the hell up runt before I walk out there and kick your ass again!" Hana snapped slamming her window shut and stalking off to shower before going to the clinic to tend to the patience.

Naruto appeared in front of the exam center where Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting for him.

"So we actually gonna Co-exist for this thing or every pack mate for themselves as usual?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scuffed and walked off while Sakura swooned after him. Naruto growled in annoyance at his so called team mates.

"**Kit, even though they don't deserve it,**" Kyuubi said in his mind as Naruto followed them into the building, "**you need them to make it through this little adventure you dragged me on.**"

"_Tell me something I don't know Fox._" Naruto thought back to the demon inside him.

"**My name is Kurama.**" the fox said back.

"_That I didn't know._" Naruto thought back at the fox making it laugh as they entered the room and were confronted by Naruto's former classmates.

"Yo Bro in law finally made it." Kiba said reaching up and patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Hm you say something Kiba." Naruto asked imitating his mutt sensei making Sakura and Sasuke dead pan while Kiba grew red in the face and started muttering profanity under his breath.

"He makes it too easy huh Akamaru?" Naruto said to the puppy on his brother in laws head making said dog bark happily and nod its head in agreement.

"You know you shouldn't be so loud," a older boy Naruto's hight said coming up to the group, "your attracting a lot of attention to yourselves."

True to his word Naruto looked and saw that everyone was looking at his group and feeding of a a lot of killer intent (KI) at them.

Naruto smirked and asked Kurama to feed a little bit of it's Chakra.

"**You'd make a great kitsune my boy.**" Kurama said adding a little of his Chakra to Naruto's as he leaked out his on impressive KI making over half of them flinch and the other half sweat while trying not to fall under the fierce glare this rookie was giving off.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" a large man with scars decorating his face said, "FOR THE NEXT SIXTEEN HOURS I SUGGEST YOU GIVE YOUR SOLES TO KAMI BACOUSE I OWN ALL OF YOU GENIN'S ASSES!"

Naruto blanched at this and raised his hand.

"Sorry scar butt," Naruto said gaining his trade mark shit eating grin, "but my ass belongs to my mate so you gots nothing on me."

the scared ninja looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka," Ibiki said c'mon we all know who this guy is a glare darkening his face, "still the same loud mouth brat that ran my ANBU agents on a wild goose chase when he was only six."

"And your still the same scar faced sore loser who holds a grudge against a eight year of and eight year old who whooped your ass in poker nineteen times." Naruto shot back with a glare of his own.

the other rookie watched as their former classmate and comrade stared down the seasoned jonin like it was nothing until Ibiki's lips trembled and he broke out in a booming laugh which Naruto joined him in.

"Ahh it's great to see you in one of these kid." Ibiki said whipping a tear from his eye.

"Good to be here old man," Naruto said his face a little red from laughing so hard, "so how bout you pass me for old times sake huh?"

"Sorry kid but this is for your own good." Ibiki said, "All of you grab a seat, sit down, shut up and do as I said about making peace with Kami, cause this is my world bitches."

"Hana-chan would smack you for that." Naruto muttered to him as he passed, "by the way that Kabuto kid, had these on him, some of them hold info only Jiji should know like Kurama and me, Village security ranking, how strong some of us are, mission states, the works, also he smells like snakes, so dose that grass nin with the long hair and straw hat."

"Gotcha," Ibiki said taking the cards desceetly(?) from the blonde's hand, "I'l get the info to Lord Hokage after the first test is over, by the way thanks for the KI, better then I could ever do."

"Benefits of having a thousand year old demon sealed inside ya." Naruto replied before taking a seat next to Hyuuga Hinata waiting for the test to start.

Turned out Ibiki was just as evil as our hero remembered him to be. the first test was a written test with answers so hard that you had to cheat on to pass. luckily for Naruto just as he started panicking a light scratching came from the door. When Ibiki opened it, a husky furred ninja dog walked into the room and sat down next to Naruto panting and wagging his tail.

"Now what are you doing here Judo-kun?" Naruto asked Hana's partner who barked back.

"Huh imagine that," Naruto said, "Yo scar face mind if Judo hangs for a bit, said he lost Hana so he figured he'd hang out with me until after the test and go home with me."

"Fine as long as the mutt stays quiet I have no issues with it." the scared Ninja said.

Naruto nodded and returned to his test when Judo quietly barked at him making Naruto smile and start writing.

after the test, Which about sixty-eight people passed, Naruto and Judo lead his team out of the building. Outside Naruto crouched down and scratched the smallest triplet behind his ears the way he liked.

"Good boy Jubo-kun." Naruto said in a baby voice switching to his belly making the dog fall onto his back and kick his leg excitedly at being scratched.

"You know him Baka?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah he's one of my mate's partners," Naruto said, "Like I said, he got lost so came to find me knowing that I'd eventually go home and take him with me."

He dosn't know where the Inuzuka compound is?" Sasuke asked, "dumb dog."

Naruto glared, "Judo-kun is the smartest dog on the compound next to Kuromaru-sama and even HE can't find the compound with out a clan member helping him."

"Still a dumb dog." Sasuke muttered.

"Also," Naruto said reaching into his pocket, "could a dumb gog of gotten me this." handing his 'teammates' a piece of paper.

Looking the paper over the two genin found it was the answers to the test. Ibiki's copy.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Hana trained her babies well." Naruto said heading to the Inuzuka compound with Judo on his heels while they looked for 'Mommy'.

**End of Ch. 4. hope you liked it. First time doing the written test so let me how I can do better. also my spell check dosn't cath all of the errors so let me know if I missed any in a polite way thank you. Ja Ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: WOW. You guys ate that last chapter UP! Gotta give a shout out to my main reviewers Draco123, Gold Testament, Evil-Lyn317, RL's Spring Time of YOOOOOUUUUUTH Sorry RL had to do that, Rikudou Naruto and Snake1980 for staying with me since the start and giving me a positive feed back. YOU GUYS ROCK! now to reply to some of your the spot light, Light missed B.S CAN'T YOU INTERNS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!light lands on B.S wearing a James Bond tux, neatly combed hair and with a grammy in his hand Ah Hem.I'd like think the academythe academy of the virtual Peanut Butter, not yet patented but still MINE also To draco123: You are mostly deeply welcome for making you laugh. also thank you for motivating me with your dragon mental strengthyness, to RL Spring Time of Youth: who motivated me with pancakes covered in Peeeeaaaaanuuuut Buuuuteeeerrrrr... whoa and Rikudou Naruto, who is also awesome. in a double stuff oreo kinda way. dramatic music NO DON'T PLAY ME OFF YET! to My sister I'm sorry for stealing your diary and putting it on you-tube. My brother, keep your hands of my reeses Klondike Bar. and to all of you: I OWN NOTHING**

"_Whose the bitch now." _Judo barked as Naruto and he walked back to the Inuzuka Clan district.

"Judo where'd you hear that kinda talk?" Naruto asked mockingly lecturing the dog.

"_Around._" Judo barked back.

"Just keep it PG around Mommy alright," Naruto said, "I'm worried enough about screwing this whole thing up with out being asked where he partner learned volger language like that from."

"_Awe you won't screw up Daddy._" Judo said, "_Have faith in yourself awight._"

"You won't answer if I asked where you learned street from too are ya?"

"_Nope._"

Naruto arrived at the Clan Head house just then and opened the door. As soon as he did though, he and Judo were met with the sight of a angry Inuzuka Hana.

"Run Judo run." Naruto suggested.

the huskie attempted to do just that but was caught by the scruff of the neck and placed in an empty corner of the den.

"Stay!" Hana said in a firm voice that both attracted Naruto and scared him.

"And as for you." Hana said turning to her mate.

"He showed up at the exam, said he lost you, asked to stay with me and gave me the answer key to the written test." Naruto said quickly holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good," Hana said, "and he didn't lose me he took off as soon as he caught your scent and I couldn't catch him."

"_Imagine that._" Judo panted doggy way of muttering I believe.

"Another four minutes to your punishment Judo." Hana said making the Ninja hound whine and lower his head.

"Anyway," Naruto said turning Hana's attention back to him as he lifted her into his arms bridle style, "We agreed to move out after the exams but I found a place I wanna put on offer on and wanted to get the lady of the houses opinion."

"I'm not a lady Nar-kun," Hana said, "I'm the Bitch of the House."

"If you say so," Naruto said grinning as he carried her outside and walked down the street outside of the compound, "but to me your my Inu-Tenshi."

"Flatterer." Hana snapped mockingly at him and slapped his chest lightly.

"So what ya think babe?" Naruto asked stopping.

Hana had been so caught up in bantering with him she hadn't noticed they'd arrived at the place he mentioned. It was a simple house. two story, medium size yard, the house was painted tan with a brown roof, the lawn looked like it hadn't been trimmed for a few months and some of the windows were broken.

Hana was stunned as Naruto lead her around the house and lifted her over the privacy fence. The back yard was HUGE. the size alone was probably the size of two of the front lawns. To the edge of the padeo was a small shed looking building.

"It's our own privet Sana." Naruto explained.

Hana was in love with it already. FINALLY she could bath in peace with out being peeped on at the public bath.

"If you don't like it then we can keep looking." Naruto said.

"I don't like it," Hana said, "I love it, how much?"

"I plan on offering higher then the last offer." Naruto said.

"Go as high as possible with out breaking us," Hana said, "and if we get it the first night we christine the house I promise you a few things Anko told me about from her exploits."

"I feel like I'm not gonna enjoy that." Naruto muttered having met Anko today and was honestly not sure to be afraid of her killing him of raping him I wouldn't mind it but Eh thats just me Giggity giggity alright.

"Honey it'll hurt so good you'll never want me to stop." Hana said kissing his cheek before biting his ear lightly, "Now let's go home so your not tired for tommorow."

"Yes dear." Naruto said picking her up and leaping through the air to their window before diving through it startling Hana.

"Jerk!" Hana growled at him slapping him upside the head, "What if I left the window shut Huh?"

"I'd of stuck to the wall opened it and then dived through it." Naruto said rubbing his head in both pain and habit.

"Ass." Hana muttered crossing her arms and turning away from him.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate. Gently nuzzling her cheek and jaw with his nose. Hana tried to hold strong to her annoyance at him but in the short month and a half they'd spent together training and getting to know each other, Naruto had found all of her weak spots and knew how to use them.

"Sorry for scaring you sweetie," Naruto whispered in her ear, "I just wanted to tease you a little."

"I'm sorry too for snapping at you," Hana said turning in his arms and resting her head on his torso, "I'm just not use to your playful side yet since we havn't had a lot of opertunities to do things like that."

"How bout this," Naruto said, "After the chuunin exams, you, me, we go off someplace for a while and have a real honeymoon."

"Yeah like the Hokage will let us go on a honeymoon." Hana said sarcasticly.

"Hey I'm Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naruto I make things happen." Naruto said.

"Like painting a monument in broad day light in a kill me orange jump suit and leading Jonin, Chuunin and ANBU on a wild goose chase for three hours?" Hana asked playfully.

"I was thinking more along the lines of freeing a village from a midget dictator but that works too." Naruto shot back.

"Alright enough bantering," Hana said pulling back and kissing Naruto again before pulling off her clothes and pulling the sheets back on the bed, "we need to get some sleep if you wanna be well rested for the second exam tommorow."

Naruto sighed as we went over to his usual side of the bed, slapping Hana's ass as he passed WOW lot of 'a's and 's's in that sentence only to have his pinched as a retort. The young couple soon settled into their bed and fell asleep to the others breathing.

Anko was standing before the Genin in the second exam. she opened her mouth to talk when a blonde kid with Inuzuka tattoos and a fish cake on a well toned six pack landed in front of her.

"Yo Anko-neechan sorry I'm late, Hana wanted a massage before I left and well we all know how my mate is when she wants something." Naruto said turning to Anko. Like Ibiki Naruto hung out with Anko a lot in his youth and had a bit of a sibling affection for each other.

"Just join your team and shut up gaki." Anko said glaring at her little brother.

After Naruto joined Sas uke and Sakura Anko explained the second test was to retrieve the mate to your scroll from another team and make it to the tower at the center of the forest in five days. When Choji asked about food Anko bitch slapped the big boned ninja and told him to eat of the fat of the land, which Choji heard, 'live off of fat." and tried to attack Anko shouting Chubies rule only for Shikamaru and Naruto to hold their Giant friend back.

"OH and some advice DON't LET FLUFFY GETT YA!" Anko shouted as the gates opened and the genin rushed into the forest.

"Whose Fluffy?" Sakura asked stupidly.

"Anko-neechan's pet giant tiger she found in here and kills who ever tries to kill her." Naruto explained shivering at the memory of him, a kunai and aloooooooooot of tharipy after words.

A day passed and Team 7 managed to gain an extra heaven Scroll when a large wind launched Naruto away from the group and into the mouth of a giant snake.

"So this is how it ends," Naruto muttered as the snaked stomach closed around him, "Always thought it'd be Hana's cooking to do me in but I guess thats life for ya."

"**Kit We ain't going out like this now nut up and use that damn Tsuga move of yours to get us out of here before e the stench of digested rat is stuck in my nose.**" Kurama said as Naruto blanch at the obvious way to escape before rotating as fast as possible.

"**TSUGA!**" Naruto shouted as the drill like Jutsu cut through the snakes flesh and out into the fresh air.

"**AIR FRESH AIR I'D KISS IT IF IT WERE SOLID!**" Kurama shouted in Naruto's mind making him sweet drop at the Kyuubi's antics.

'_And your how old?_' Naruto asked using Sasuke's spare soak to track down his team.

"**Around 1700000 and 18 million years old why?**"

_'Because your acting like a kid in a candy store_.'

"**Am not.**"

'_Are to.'_

"**Am not.**"

'_Are to.'_

this wen ton all the way back to where the rest of Team 7 was getting their asses kicked by the lagentament off spring of Voldemort and Michel Jackson God rest his soul.

"Hey I might not like 'em but dude I need them to get to chuunin and not see them again if I can help it." Naruto said.

"Oh and what makes you think you can be a chuunin?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well for one I have a skin tone that says I don't hide in a closet all day and a smile that dosn't say I like little boys." Naruto said.

"Oh like I haven't heard that one all my life Naruto-kun."

"HEY only Hana-chan gets to call me that and last time I checked my girl was HOT not a pedo."

Sasuke watched as the two bantered back and forth until Orochimaru said something about Hana and Naruto decked him.

the fight lasted about fifteen seconds until Orochimaru tried to put a seal on Naruto only instead of sealing off the red chakra cloak around him, a fox the size of Judo appeared out of the seal.

Naruto looked bewildered at the sight of the kitsune before it spoke.

"**You had to get hit in the seal didn't you kit?**" Kurama said.

Naruto looked at the fox, who looked back before both passed out.

**Okay kinda rushed I know and not a very detailed fight but I lost the original copy I wrote at work one day so had to start over from scratch and trust me that one was good but hopfully Ya'll like this one as well. R&R, thanks again to the mentioned ppl in the Disclaimer. Ja ne.**


End file.
